


Make Me

by getyourfaceoutofmyface



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getyourfaceoutofmyface/pseuds/getyourfaceoutofmyface
Summary: The result of a long day and the Tumblr prompt "Make Me." Hope you like it, get ready for some angry Easy.





	Make Me

Here Easy was, waiting for Ringo again. He was late. Again. So far in the last three weeks he’s been 30 minutes late for a lunch date, an hour late for a dinner date, slept through their stay in night and at this point Easy felt stupid waiting outside the theatre to see a movie that started 20 minutes ago.

He better have a good excuse this time, though Easy already knew what it would be. Work. Fucking Huber. Hadn’t Easy been understanding enough that his boyfriend was working for a man he despised on the deepest level? Not to mention the fact that he was openly homophobic and just plain disgusting. It was one thing to support your boyfriend, it was another to allow yourself to be thoroughly neglected.

Ringo left for work early and came home late, often after Easy was already asleep. Other than a few words here and there and texting sporadically during the day they hadn’t connected, not really. And forget about sex, though they’d manage to sneak some kisses here and there. He’d not said anything to him but yesterday he’d stayed awake until Ringo got home, just to tell him he missed him and to snuggle. Ringo had collapsed in his arms, told Easy he missed him too and promptly passed out. He’d been thrilled that Ringo understood when he’d gotten the text this morning asking for a movie date and some quality time with Easy. Well so much for that idea.

His cell in his hand vibrates and Ringo’s picture pops up. He wants to throw that handsome face across the street. Instead, like a sucker, he answers.

“You’d better be close.”

He heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end.

“Easy I’m sorry, something came up, I’m not going to make it.”

Easy didn’t even try to hide the frustration in his voice.

“Clearly.”

Then they were both silent and it was a stand off. Easy refused to budge or do what he’d done the other times before, placate Ringo and tell him it’s okay, it didn’t matter, he understood. Because he didn’t, not anymore.

“Easy...”

“Look Ringo, just do me the common courtesy of letting me know you’re blowing me off before I’ve bought the tickets and spent a half hour standing out in the fucking cold waiting for you. Is a text that hard?”

“I couldn’t get away, I tried. I’ll make it up to you when I see you at home okay?”

Nope, not good enough.

“No actually you won’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“You won’t make it up to me tonight because I don’t want to see you tonight. We can talk tomorrow. Cheers.”

“Easy please, I’m sorry...”

But he ended the call and looked out into the street. It was a cheap move he knew but he didn’t care. Right away his phone was vibrating again and seething he turned it off, he’d had enough for one night, he’d had enough for over week now. If Ringo wasn’t going to hear him he was going to stop trying to telling him. Besides if Ringo really wanted to spend time with him he would make it happen.

He wandered around the streets for a while. He knew everyone else was out at a club tonight so there was no one at home to distract him. Hell if it wasn’t for Ringo he could be out with them himself, but he’d declined the invitation for “quality time” with his boyfriend. Yeah that’d been a great idea. Whatever. He was going to pick up some beer, go home and deal with it in the morning.

When he finally entered his dark apartment and placed his beer on the table his anger had lessened but the hurt had not. He turned on the light and was shocked to see Ringo sitting on his couch, leaning forward on his knees and looking at him with an expression he’d never seen before.

“Easy where the hell have you been?”

Nope, the anger was back in full force and it was ready to dance.

“Ringo you cannot be fucking serious. Where have I been?”

Ringo stood up, crossed his arms and gave Easy a look that he wanted to smack off that pretty face.

“I was worried sick, you didn’t answer any of my calls and texts.”

Easy laughed, he actually honest to God laughed and the surprise on Ringo’s face only made it that much more bitter.

“You were worried sick? And how do you think I felt all those times you showed up late with no word? You have some fucking nerve.”

“So it was payback.”

“No it was me turning off my phone after I told you I didn’t want to see or talk to you tonight, a request you’ve clearly ignored. I don’t play games Ringo. That’s not my style.”

“Oh so it’s mine?”

“Dammit Ringo did I say that?! See. This is why I didn’t want to do this tonight. We’re not going to solve anything by yelling at each other.”

“Then stop yelling and talk to me.”

Easy sighed and Ringo started to walk towards him, but Easy backed up as he raised his hands to ward him off. The pain of Easy’s rejection was clear on Ringo’s face but he needed some self preservation. Maybe it was foolish but he had a right to his anger and he wanted to wallow in it for a night. That was allowed.

“Ringo I don’t want to do this tonight. I’m tired and frustrated and hurt. I just don’t want to go over all this right now. Can we please leave it for tomorrow?”

He watches Ringo’s shoulders slump and Easy steps back, hugging himself as his boyfriend heads to the door. Ringo puts his hand on the deadbolt and locks it with a firm flick of his wrist. Turning to Easy he says one defiant word.

“No.”

“No? What do you mean no?”

“I mean no, I’m not leaving it for tonight. No I am not walking out of here. No, I’m staying and fighting for the man I love, even if the person I have to fight is the man himself.”

For some reason his words make Easy even madder. What the hell? Fight for the man he loves? What the fuck did Ringo think Easy had been trying to do over the last few weeks? He’d been understanding and patient and hadn’t asked for a damn thing from Ringo. When he finally does say what he needs, which is for him to give Easy some space, well his boyfriend couldn’t even give him that.

Easy clenched his fists and stalked towards him.

“Ringo I mean it. Leave.”

“No.”

He gets closer, almost chest to chest with him as Ringo blocks the exit.

“Seriously Ringo, go.”

Ringo just stares into Easy’s eyes, a challenge in them and says the thing that finally pushes Easy over the edge.

“Make me.”

Something in Easy snaps and he launches himself at Ringo, his hands grabbing his neck as he pulls him down to claim his mouth in a possessive match of tongues. It’s a war from the start and Easy refuses to lose. He pushes his hips against Ringo’s as he sucks on his tongue and the primal moan he hears from Ringo’s mouth makes him want to raise his fists in celebration. But when Ringo reaches down, his hands sliding over Easy’s hips, grasping his ass and pulling him in so their bodies are locked together and then Easy forgets about winning.

God he’d missed his hands on Ringo, missed the way being in Ringo’s arms made him feel. He just missed him, he missed them, what they created together and he hated how one sided it has all felt lately. He needed to show Ringo what he’d been missing too.

He pulled back slightly, dragging his teeth sharply on Ringo’s bottom lip as he ran his hands quickly down his chest. Then Ringo’s lips were on his neck, nipping and sucking and it felt so good, because with Ringo it always did. Good and right and too much and never enough.

His hands encountered the row of buttons that ran down Ringo’s dress shirt. It made him frustrated, just another symbol of what Ringo chose over Easy, his job. He grabbed both sides and ripped as hard as he could. Buttons scattered across the room and fabric tore as Ringo gasped into Easy’s neck and his hips jerked forward. Then he growled as Easy’s hands moved to shove the shirt off his shoulders to glory at the skin underneath.

Ringo was guiding them backwards, their mouths fused, their hands searching as they knocked into the table, then turned and banged into Easy’s bedroom door. Easy heard something crash to the floor and couldn’t care less what it was.

Ringo pulled back and tugged Easy’s shirt over his head. Then his hands were everywhere and Easy needed Ringo naked right now. He felt so powerful when he unzipped Ringo’s pants and took what he wanted into his hand.

His movements weren’t finessed, they were raw and punishing and Ringo’s whimper and breathy “Fuck yes.” made Easy harder than he’d even been in his life. He had this power over the man he loved, he gave him this, no one else but him.

But he wanted to make this last. He kissed Ringo again as they some how kicked off their shoes, pulled off socks and dropped pants until they were both simply naked, skin to skin, hands everywhere.

Easy pushed Ringo onto the bed, taking control as he straddled him, using friction and pressure to torture the man beneath him. Slow and steady. Slow and delicious. Slow and controlled.

Ringo tried to sit up, tried to claim Easy’s mouth but Easy wouldn’t let him. He needed to take what he wanted, he wanted to own him, he didn’t want Ringo to see how much he hurt. He just kept the torture building as he braced his arms on the bed for leverage.

Ringo put his hands on Easy’s hips, he slowly traced his fingers over his chest and back, and in that moment Easy felt cherished, and he somehow had forgotten what that felt like. It distracted him enough for Ringo to take Easy’s face in his hands and force him to meet those blue eyes that never failed to enslave him.

“I love you.”

The words tumbled from Ringo’s lips and Easy felt the impact hit him, the emotion seemed to radiate from Ringo’s face, covering the man above him in a glow of warmth. Easy couldn’t stop the tears that welled up. His anger was gone in an instant, his need for control disappeared, the relief was overwhelming and he felt like a fool, a stupid childish fool. He dropped his face in Ringo’s neck and took a shaky laboured breath.

Then he was wrapped in strong arms as Ringo sat them up, his legs around Ringo’s waist and Easy did the only thing he could, he held on. Ringo started placing soft kisses on his neck, shoulders, chest and then his cheeks and chin and forehead, all the while whispering.

“I’m sorry. I love you. I’m so sorry Easy. I can’t lose you. Please.”

Easy pulled back to place a searching kiss on Ringo’s mouth and he felt his boyfriend’s lips quiver under his.

“I’m sorry too. I love you, I need you. I just feel like you are slipping away and I don’t know what to do or how to stop it.”

“Shh, no never Easy, never.”

And then they were more kisses, more powerful then anything that had come just a few minutes before. All the loneliness of the last few weeks melted away with every caress, every spiteful word forgotten with every press of mouth to skin. It was gentle and precious and everything Easy needed from the man he’d been longing for. When Easy finally fell blissfully over the edge he did it looking in Ringo’s eyes and feeling whole again.

After they laid face to face, Ringo playing with Easy’s fingers, something Easy noticed he did when he was overwhelmed with emotion. God he loved he knew that about him. They talked it out, all of it. Easy shared how hurt he’d felt and Ringo apologized for ever making him feel that way. He explained how he’d left his phone at his desk when he’d gotten pulled into a meeting, which was why he hadn’t been able to reach Easy earlier. It was something he assured would never happen again. Easy promised he didn’t want to interfere with Ringo’s dream career.

“I just need to get through the next few months and then I can be in a place where I’m on the way to being able to take care of you.”

Ringo’s words surprised Easy, take care of him?

“What do you mean? I have a job Ringo.”

He smiled sheepishly.

“I know but I’m thinking about our future. You want to see the world and I want to take you. I want to be able to give you the life you deserve. I want you to be able to focus on your photography without worrying about bills or money. I want you to be happy.”

Easy just looked at him, stunned.

“I love you for thinking that way but I don’t need any of that, I just need you. You make me happy, the rest is just stuff.”

Ringo smiled but continued to play with his fingers, seemingly lost in thought.

“Okay so this is what we’re going to do. You want to take care of our future so I take care of us right now.”

That got him a quirked eyebrow and confused look.

“What do you mean?”

Easy pushed Ringo onto his back and placed his chin on his chest to tell him his plan.

“So you figure this will go on for a few more months right?”

“Yeah, two more, three tops.”

“So for the next three months I take the lead. You can focus on work and I’ll focus on taking care of the rest. It’s okay if we don’t have as much time as long as we get some quality in there. Whatever you need, shopping, laundry. I could always bring you dinner when you work late.”

“No Easy you don’t have to do that.”

“I don’t have to do anything Ringo, but I want to support you and be involved in your life. It’s not forever, and in a few months we reevaluate the plan. For now we take the time when we can have it.”

“I have a few conditions. If things aren’t working or you’re unhappy you tell me. Immediately.”

“Done.”

“And one night or day a week we do something just us. If I can’t swing even that then I’ll quit.”

“Deal but let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”

Ringo smiled and placed his hand against Easy’s cheek.

“God I’ve missed you. What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Easy just leaned into Ringo’s palm and smiled down at him.

“I was just asking myself the same question.”

He rolled off Ringo, getting comfortable on his side and as expected he felt Ringo wrap himself around him. Easy knew sleep would come quick, it’s been an exhausting day.

“Ringo?”

“Uh huh.”

“Thank you for not listening to me, for staying and fighting for us.”

“Always.”

Then they settled and slept and when things calmed down a few weeks later Ringo found one of his long lost shirt buttons on the pillow of Easy’s bed. He smiled when he picked it up and turned to see Easy come into the room and shut the door. He gave his signature sexy smile and asked Ringo his new favourite question.

“Care for a rematch?”


End file.
